This invention relates to an air bubble blower. Air bubble blowers are toys that take advantage of the condensability of a resin to blow a liquid into a membrane which then condenses. Normally air bubbles are blown from a single tube. The output of the tube end is moistened with the resin, and then the bubble is blown. This type of device however can only blow one bubble per dip into the resin and therefore cannot blow bubbles successively without pausing after each bubble is blown to dip the output end into further resin.